


Undertale (SiblingsAU)

by UnderworldHatter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: SiblingsAU, Will add other tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldHatter/pseuds/UnderworldHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara are siblings, and while they were hiking up Mt.Ebott, they accidentally slipped and fell into the Underground, where they would have to find their way back to the surface by adventuring through the whole Underground.</p><p>Frisk doesn't want to hurt anybody, despite being hurt, while Chara is determined to escape the Underground, even if it means hurting anybody or everybody who are in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Chara, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea,” Frisk said as they followed their sibling closely as they followed a dirt path leading to the top of the mountain.

Chara laughed and didn't look back to check if Frisk was doing fine. “Don't be such a wimp,” they said. “We're just taking a hike up the mountain.”

Frisk stopped for a short while to look down, they were pretty high up. They turned back and continued to follow Chara close behind. “I hope that it'll be worth it,” they said.

“Oh, trust me. It will be. The view from the top is magnificently beautiful. You'll love it,” Chara said.

“It better be,” Frisk mumbled.

Chara stopped and raised their arms, causing Frisk to bump into Chara from behind. “We'll have to be careful around here,” Chara said, pointing to the hole on the ground. There was a steep path around the hole which they could walk over it if they're careful. Chara slowly followed the path, holding onto the rocks for extra support.

“Are you sure it's fine?” Frisk asked worriedly.

“Just slowly walk over, and it'll be fine,” Chara said.

Frisk looked down at the hole and gulped, “It's pretty deep,” they said.

Chara stopped and looked at Frisk, “Are you backing out on me now?” They snickered. “Could it be you're just too chicken to do it?”

“I'm not a chicken,” Frisk grumbled as they held onto the rocks and slowly made their way to Chara.

“Don't rush,” Chara warned.

“Yeah, I know,” Frisk said as they rolled their eyes.

Chara turned around and began to continue making their way around the hole, “Just a few more steps, and we're there,” they said.

“It better be worth it, Chara. If it's not... So help me, or I'll eat all your taAAAAHHH!”

Without any warning, Chara felt Frisk holding onto their sweater. “What the?! Fri- WHAAAAAA?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anybody had thought of this AU before, but it came to me while I was trying to fight Sans in the genocide run, and I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if Frisk and Chara were siblings and adventuring in the Underground.
> 
> That's all I have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chara groaned as they struggled to their feet. “Ow... That was a long fall,” they said, dusting themselves. They looked over at Frisk, and extended a hand to them, “Here,” they said.

Frisk grabbed onto Chara's hand as Chara pulled them to their feet. Frisk looked up to see the hole they've just fallen through and back at Chara. Their eyes went wide, “We've fallen down.”

“Yeah, isn't that obvious?” Chara said with an eyebrow raised.

Frisk placed their hands on Chara's shoulders, “We've fallen down,” they repeated.

Chara looked at Frisk and their eyes darted from left to right, “Uh... Yeah... I can see that.”

Frisk released Chara and paced around, “We've fallen down! What if we can never ever find our way back up ever again?” They gasped. “Oh... No. Mom and dad would be worried!”

Chara nodded their head as Frisk kept on rambling. “Panicking isn't going to help us get out of this place, you know?”

Frisk turned their head to Chara, “It's your fault,” they said.

Chara shrugged, “So it is, whatever, right? I mean, what's done is done. It's not like we can change that.” Chara looked down at the golden bed of flowers they were standing on and touched them, “Heh, this must've been the thing that broke our fall. I'm quite surprised we didn't take any damage by falling from that height.”

Chara looked around the place, “Boy is this place dark,” they said as they slowly moved around, trying to find for the wall.

Frisk followed Chara from behind, “What should we do?” They asked.

“Let's try to find our way out of this place first,” Chara said as they continued walking.

After a short while, they found a purple gate leading to another room, where they were met with a golden flower. “Howdy!” The flower exclaimed.

“Whoa, it talked,” Chara whistled.

Frisk shook Chara violently from the back, “It's a talking flower, Chara! A talking flower!”

“They must be one of those monsters from the stories,” Chara said with a smile.

“I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!” Flowey continued. “Hmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?”

“Guess you can say that,” Chara nodded their head.

“Golly, you must be so confused!” Flowey exclaimed.

“I'm quite confused, so... Yes,” Frisk said.

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do.”

“'Teach'?” Chara raised an eyebrow.

“Ready?”

“Wait, you haven't even answered my question yet!” Chara raised their voice.

“Here we go!” Flowey exclaimed.

And with that, a red colored heart appeared in front of Frisk and Chara, each having their own, of course. Frisk took a step back in surprise after seeing the heart. Chara just poked it and looked at Flowey with a confused look.

“See that heart?” Flowey questioned. “That's your soul, the very culmination of your being.”

“My soul?” Frisk stared at their heart.

“Interesting,” was all Chara said.

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow if you gain a lot of LV,” Flowey said.

“LV?” Chara stuck out their tongue. “Is that even a real word?” They looked at Frisk, who gave them a shrug.

“What does LV stand for? Love, of course!” Flowey exclaimed.

Frisk took a step back, “Oh.”

Chara looked at Flowey with a disgusted look, “Eh... Okay?” They looked back at Frisk, “Well, time to head back, Frisk. We'll find a different way out,” they said as they grabbed Frisk by the wrist and dragged them away, but the gate which they've entered from had disappeared. “Wait, what?”

“We just came from there moments ago, right?” Frisk questioned.

“Yeah, we did. But...” Chara touched the wall where the gate was supposed to be at, “It's not there?”

Frisk turned back to Flowey, who now had a different expression on its face. “You know what's going on here, don't you?”

“Chara...” Frisk tugged on Chara's sweater.

Chara turned around, “What is it Fri...” Their voice trailed off after seeing Flowey. “That's one ugly flower,” they said.

“You just want to watch me suffer, don't you?” Flowey said.

Without any warning, weird white colored bullets surrounded Frisk and Chara. Flowey laughed, “ **DIE**.”

The bullets were closing in on them, leaving no gaps for them to dodge it in any way.

The flower continued laughing, until it was suddenly hit by a fireball. The bullets disappeared soon after Flowey was blown away.

“What a terrible creature,” a goat-like monster was standing at where Flowey once stood said. “Torturing such a poor innocent youth...” The goat-like monster turned to Chara and Frisk, “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here everyday to see if anyone had fallen down. You are the first two humans to have fallen in such a long time.”

“Does that mean there were other humans who fell down before us?” Chara asked.

Frisk nudged Chara on the shoulder and held their finger to their mouth, shushing Chara. “It's rude to interrupt somebody when their talking,” they whispered.

Toriel smiled at the two children and chuckled, “It's fine, my child.”

“Your... 'Child'?” Chara raised an eyebrow.

“Now, come! I shall guide you through the catacombs,” Toriel said before walking through another gate.

“Should we trust her?” Chara asked.

“She seems nice,” Frisk said.

“We can't be too sure though,” Chara said. “She's a monster, just like that flower.”

“That doesn't mean all monsters are bad,” Frisk said as they walked pass Chara, following Toriel. “Now, come on. At least we're making progress in finding a way out, am I right?”

Chara rolled their eyes and sighed, “Sure, fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk happily followed Toriel, while Chara kept a distance between the monster and themselves. Chara tugged onto Frisk's sweater, “Be careful around her,” they warned. “I'm not sure if we could entirely trust her yet...”

“Oh, come on, lighten up,” Frisk said.

Passing through the gate, they entered a bright purple colored room. There were red colored leaves scattered at certain areas of the room, and in the middle of the room was a floating four-pointed yellow star. Toriel proceeded up the stairs that were built at both sides and waited by the entrance to the next room.

“What's that thing?” Frisk questioned as they walked towards the star. They gently placed their hand on the star, and an option to ‘Save’ appeared in front of them. Frisk took a step back and turned to Chara, “What should I do?!”

“What's wrong?” Chara let out a sigh and stood beside of Frisk. They stared at the ‘Save’ button floating in front of Frisk, “What's this?”

“I don't know,” Frisk said with a shrug. “I just touched this star thing, and it just appeared out of nowhere.”

Chara slammed their hand on the ‘Save’ button, and it disappeared after displaying a small box showing both Frisk's and Chara's names with the name of the location they were at. Chara laughed and placed their hands by their waist, “Cool! So this is like some sort of video game?”

“How does that even work?” Frisk questioned.

Chara shrugged, “Why are you asking me? I'm as clueless as you are.”

“Is something wrong down there, my child?” Toriel asked, looking down at them from the top of the stairs.

“Oh, it's nothing,” Frisk said. “We'll be right there.” Frisk walked up the stairs and stood beside of Toriel before waving at Chara, “Come on up!”

Chara rolled their eyes and took the stairs on the left instead.

Toriel entered the next room and waited for Frisk and Chara. Frisk took one step into the room with Chara behind them when Toriel began to talk. “The Ruins are filled with puzzles,” she said. “Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room.” Toriel began to move on the few plates that were built on the ground before flipping the switch. “Please adjust to the sight of them,” she said before leaving the room.

“So we have to solve puzzles in order to proceed,” Chara grumbled, “Just great.”

“They must've built these puzzles for a good reason right?” Frisk laughed nervously as they slowly stopped laughing. “I'm not too fond of puzzles too,” they admitted.

Chara shrugged, “Do you wanna head back and see if there's any other way out?”

“We don't even know our way around here,” Frisk said, “And I doubt there's another way out other than here.”

Chara let out a sigh, “Suit yourself.”

Frisk walked to the next room, with Chara walking close to them from behind. “Just telling you this... If this goat lady ever tries anything suspicious, I'm running away without you,” they whispered.

Frisk simply nodded their head, “Sure you will,” they said sarcastically.

Chara stopped in their tracks and retraced their steps, for they've noticed that there was a sign at the left side of the wall. Chara stared at the sign and read the word out, “Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.” Their eyes found its way to the plates arranged on the right side of the room and nodded their head, letting out a, “Oh,” after they got what it meant.

Frisk turned their head, “Chara?” They asked, “Are you coming or what?”

Chara hurried to Frisk's side and said, “So, what's up?”

Toriel was standing a few feet away from them as she said, “To make progress here, you'll need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the one you need to flip.” And with that, Toriel made her way across the small bridge and waited in front of the second bridge.

Chara spotted another sign at the very edge of the room and decided to check it out. “Stay on the path,” they read it out loud. They turned their head to Frisk, who was making their way across the bridge. Chara ran towards them to join Frisk.

Frisk stared at the switch. There were words scribbled on the wall in yellow. “Please flip this switch,” it said. It was written by Toriel. Frisk smiled and flipped the switch. Toriel smiled at Frisk and walked across the second bridge, standing in front of some spikes that were blocking the way to the other side.

Frisk made their way to the second switch, which was labelled by Toriel. They flipped the switch and the spikes behind of Toriel was deactivated.

“Splendid!” Toriel exclaimed. “I am proud of you, little one.”

Frisk smiled proudly and stood in front of Toriel.

Chara crossed their arms and rolled their eyes, “Big deal,” they mumbled.

“Let us move to the next room,” Toriel said before walking into the next room.

Frisk and Chara followed Toriel from behind, Chara keeping a good distance between them, of course. They didn't fully trust Toriel... Yet.

Toriel was standing by the entrance of the room which they've entered from. “As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you,” she began. “You need to be prepared for this situation.”

Chara laughed and rolled up their sleeves, “We attack them, of course!”

Frisk held Chara's hands down and shook their head, “That's not the way,” they said.

“Yeah right,” Chara rolled their eyes. They pointed to Toriel, “Let's see what she says. I bet you agree with me on the attacking part.”

“Well... When you encounter a monster, you'll enter a Fight,” Toriel said.

Chara laughed proudly and smirked at Frisk, “See?” They said. “That clearly means we have no other choice but to fight them, yes?”

“Not exactly,” Toriel said. “You could stall for time by striking up a friendly conversation.”

Frisk smiled and looked at Chara, “We don't have to fight them, Chara.”

Chara grumbled, “Yeah, sure. But it's a means of self-defense.”

“Try practicing with the dummy,” Toriel said before she moved away and stood in front of the entrance to the next room.

“So, who's first? Me or you?” Chara asked.

“I'll give it a try,” Frisk said as they approached the dummy. Once they were close to the dummy, their soul appeared in front of them, which indicates that they were now in a fight. There were four buttons in front of them, ‘Fight’, ‘Act’, ‘Item’ and ‘Mercy’. Frisk placed their hand on the Act button and chose to talk to the dummy. “Wonderful day we're having, right?”

The dummy didn't move... It... Well... It didn't seem much for conversation.

Toriel smiled at Frisk, she was clearly happy with them.

Frisk's soul slowly faded away and returned to their body, which means that the fight had already ended.

Chara walked in front of Frisk and pushed them away, “Now it's my turn,” they said as they rolled up their sleeves and engaged a fight with the dummy. Chara stared at the four buttons in front of them, “Now, which should I choose?” Their hand moved from the Fight and the Act button.

“Just talk to it,” Frisk said.

Chara stopped, their hand was placed above the Fight button. They punched the dummy with full force. The dummy shook in place and somehow disappeared, leaving dust in its place. Chara backed away in confusion, “Is that suppose to happen?”

“Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking!” Toriel exclaimed.

“Yeah, praise Frisk and scold Chara. How wonderful,” Chara grumbled.

“We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...?” Toriel asked.

“I'll hurt anybody when it's necessary,” Chara whispered silently to themselves.

“Come now,” Toriel said as she left the room to the next.

Frisk frowned and placed a hand on Chara's shoulder. They opened their mouth but took a step back and followed Toriel. “Come on, let's move on,” they said.

Chara followed Frisk from behind. Though, this time, they kept a distance between themselves.

“There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?” Toriel said before moving on.

Frisk and Chara followed Toriel from behind, except, Frisk followed her closely from behind.

Halfway through, Frisk encountered a monster by the name of Froggit. Chara stood behind them, watching them fight with the monster, though they can't really call it fighting, because all Frisk was doing was sparing it.

Frisk placed their hand on the Act button. “You look wonderful,” they said.

The Froggit tilted its head, it doesn't looked like it understood what Frisk said. But after a few seconds, it blushed.

Chara raised an eyebrow at the Froggit, “It understood?” They whispered.

Frisk placed their hand on the Mercy button and spared the Froggit. The Froggit gave Frisk a smile before hopping away.

“You could've fought it,” Chara said.

“Why kill it when you can spare it?” Frisk shrugged as they followed Toriel, who was waiting for them.

Chara let out a sigh and walked pass the sign, ignoring it. They don't feel like reading what was there.

Toriel stopped in front of a bridge filled with spikes and said, “This is the puzzle, but...” She paused before extending a hand, “Here, take my hand for a moment.”

Frisk nodded their head and held onto Toriel's hand before looking back at Chara and extending their hand. Chara looked down at Frisk's hand and let out a sigh before holding onto their hand.

Toriel led them through the spikes in some sort of pattern. As she approached certain spikes, the spikes would retract itself. After reaching the other end of the bridge, Chara let go of Frisk's hand as Toriel released Frisk's. “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now,” Toriel said before leaving the room with the two children following her from behind.

Toriel stopped in her tracks and turned to the two children. “You have done excellent, my child,” she said.

“It's hard to believe,” Chara mumbled and got shushed by Frisk.

“However...” Toriel paused for a short while. “I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

“I bet nothing is too difficult for us,” Frisk said with a smile.

“Clearly,” Chara said silently.

“I would like you both to walk to the end of this room by yourselves,” Toriel said before turning away. “Forgive me for this,” she said as she hurriedly walked across the room.

“Wait, Toriel!” Frisk exclaimed, but was held back by Chara.

Chara glared at Frisk, “We don't know her that well,” they said. “For all I know, Toriel could be plotting something... To kill us, maybe? Like that creepy flower back there.”

“Toriel's different,” Frisk lowered their voice.

“But we can't get too comfy around her,” Chara said. They pointed to the room, “And remember what she told us about the whole place being filled with puzzles and stuff? This is clearly too easy!”

“I'll agree with you on that part,” Frisk said.

“If we want to get to the other end of the room, we'll have to do it slowly and cautiously,” Chara said. “Who knows what kinds of traps lie around here.”

Chara pushed Frisk forward, “You first, since you trust that goat lady so much,” they said.

“You want me to die?!” Frisk shouted.

Chara shrugged, “Better you than me.”

Frisk stomped their feet as they walked towards Chara. They held onto Chara's arms tightly and dragged them across the room forcefully as they made their way to the other side.

“Well, that pillar over there kinda stands out,” Chara said, pointing to the white colored pillar at the end of the room.

Toriel walked in front of them from behind of the pillar, “Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting in me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise.”

Chara snatched their hand away from Frisk, “And what may that be?” They asked as they rubbed their hand.

“To test your independence,” Toriel answered.

“Why is that?” Frisk asked.

“I must attend to some business, and you both must stay here for a while,” Toriel said. “Please stay here, it's dangerous to go exploring by yourselves,” she said worriedly. “Oh, I have an idea!” She exclaimed as she took out a cellphone and handed it to Frisk.

Frisk looked down at the cellphone with Chara beside them. “Haha! Cool! We never have a cellphone before!” Chara exclaimed.

“If you need anything, just call,” Toriel said. “Be good, alright?” And she left.

Chara poked the cellphone in Frisk's hand, “This is one old looking phone,” they said. “There's not even a touch screen on this thing!”

“It's a cellphone, what do you expect?” Frisk sighed.

“Try calling her now,” Chara said excitedly.

“Why?” Frisk raised an eyebrow.

Chara snatched the phone out of Frisk's hand and began calling Toriel. “Hello? This is Toriel,” Toriel said.

“Hey, sweet cakes,” Chara said casually, though they'd never spoken to Toriel that much.

Frisk wanted to scream. “Chara! Hand me back the cellphone!” They shouted.

Chara laughed as they dodged Frisk and continued talking with Toriel from over the phone, “Did you sit on a pile of sugar?” They continued.

“Chara! What the heck?!” Frisk yelled.

“Cause' you got a sweet aHHH!”

Frisk pushed Chara to the ground and snatched the phone back, “I'm so sorry mom, that will never happen again!” Frisk said quickly before hanging up.

Chara laughed, “Did you just call her... _Mom_?”

“No I didn't,” Frisk said.

“You did,” Chara said.

“I did– oh shoot. I did,” Frisk's eyes widened in horror. “Oh gosh.”

Chats picked themselves up and dusted themselves. “Well then, I'll be on my way. You can, uh, stay here and do whatever you like if you want,” they said.

“What? Where do you think you're going?” Frisk questioned with their arms on their waist. “Mo- Toriel told us to stay here until she returns.”

Chara walked pass Frisk, “I'm not going to stand around here doing nothing. It's boring!” They exclaimed, raising their arms in the air before turning around to face Frisk. “As I said, you're free to choose wether or not you want to follow me or stay here until goat mom comes back.”

Frisk scrunched up their face and shot Chara a glare. Chara snickered in response. Frisk frowned and let out a sigh, “I can't leave you to do whatever you want,” they said. “You'll get us both into trouble if I ever leave you.”

“So, you're coming with me?” Chara had a wide grin on their face, and was practically bouncing up and down.

“Do I even get a choice?” Frisk mumbled.

Chara laughed and hung their arms around Frisk, “Well, you do!” They laughed. “But you chose me over goat mom!”

Frisk grumbled. “You know what? No,” they said.

Chara blinked, “What?”

“We're staying here,” Frisk said.

Chara released Frisk and took a few steps back, “Oh, I see. Suit yourself then,” they said.

Frisk held onto Chara's sweater from the back, “You're staying here too, like it or not.”

Chara looked down at Frisk's hand and let out a sigh. They glared at Frisk and gritted their teeth. “Fine,” they finally said. “I'll stay.”

Frisk lit up and their grip on Chara loosen a bit, “You will?”

“Only for a while though,” Chara added. “Once I grow tired of waiting around, I'm off.”

Frisk smiled and nodded their head.

Chara looked away and muttered silently to themselves, “I hate you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It's been five minutes, Frisk,” Chara complained as they rolled around the floor. “Five minutes and no sign of goat mom.”

“Just be patient, she said she had some business to attend to,” Frisk said.

The cellphone began to ring and Chara shot up, picked up the phone before Frisk could even reach it and placed the phone to their ear, “Where are you?!” They shouted.

Frisk panicked and pushed Chara to the ground, snatching the phone away from them. “Hello? Frisk here,” they said.

“Hello, my child. This is Toriel,” Toriel said. “My errands are taking longer than I thought it would. You must wait five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes?” Frisk repeated.

“Aaarrrghhhhh,” Chara groaned as they rolled on the floor. “Five more minutes?! Really?!” They shouted.

“No problem, we'll wait,” Frisk said.

“Thank you for being patient,” Toriel said before hanging up.

“We have to wait for another five minutes?!” Chara shouted. They raised their arms in the air, “In this place?! With nothing to do?!”

“Yes,” Frisk said.

Chara grumbled and slammed their face on the ground.

Frisk patted Chara on the head.

Chara sat up straight and took the phone from Frisk. “What are you doing?” Frisk questioned worriedly.

“Calling Toriel,” Chara said before placing the phone to their ear. “Hey, Toriel! Frisk called you ‘mom’. Just thought you wanna know that.” They paused for a while, “Oh wait, they called you mom the last time I called! Did you notice that?”

Frisk screamed and jumped onto Chara. “I'm so sorry, Toriel! I didn't mean to! It just came out of my mouth!” They said so extremely quickly that even Toriel couldn't understand what they'd just said.

“Yup, Frisk called you...” Chara snickered, “Mom.”

There was a short silence from the other end of the call. “If that would make you happy... To call me ‘mother’... Then, call me whatever you like!” She said before hanging up.

“Good news, Frisk. Goat mom doesn't care if you call her mom,” Chara said, laughing.

Frisk growled at them before taking the phone away from Chara, “Gimme that!” They said.

Chara could tell Frisk was furious with them. “What?” They shrugged, “I needed some fun.”

“Well, disturbing somebody when they're busy with something shouldn't be one of them,” Frisk said.

Chara had a wide grin on their face. They leaned against the pillar and shut their eyes, “I'm just gonna take a short nap. Wake me up when goat mom calls us again.”

“Fine,” Frisk mumbled. “At least you're not going to do whatever you do with the phone again.”

Chara opened one eye and looked at Frisk. “I could if I want to,” they said as they raised their hand and pointed at the cellphone, “Even if you are holding onto it with your dear life.”

“Just go to sleep,” Frisk said.

Chara shrugged and shut their eyes, slowly dozing off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The phone rang after five minutes, and Frisk picked up the call without waking Chara up. Who knows what Chara would do if they were awake. “Hello? Frisk here,” Frisk said.

“Hello, this is Toriel,” Toriel answered.

Chara tossed and turned and opened their eyes slowly. They stared at Frisk for a short while before noticing that they were talking to Toriel on the phone. Chara sat straight and scrambled over to Frisk's side, placing their ear on the other side of the phone. Frisk looked at Chara weirdly, “Wha?”

“I wanna hear what she say too, okay?” Chara said.

“I found what I was looking for,” Toriel said. “But before I could take it... A small, white puppy snatched it away.”

“Oh, come on!” Chara yelled. “Why is there even a puppy there to begin with?!”

“How odd,” Toriel said.

“It is,” Frisk nodded their head.

“Do dogs even like flour?” Toriel answered.

Frisk shrugged and looked over at Chara. “Do they?” They asked.

“I don't think so?” Chara answered.

“Err, that is an unrelated question, of course,” Toriel said.

“Now you tell us,” Chara crossed their arms.

“It will take a little longer. Please understand,” Toriel said before hanging up.

“So, we have to wait for how long now?” Chara asked.

“She didn't tell,” Frisk said.

Chara sighed and stood up. “I'm done,” they said. “I'm outta here.”

“You can't leave!” Frisk exclaimed, holding onto Chara's leg. “She told us we just have to wait a little longer!”

Chara looked down at Frisk. “No, Frisk,” they said. “Don't give me that look,” they said, “It's not gonna work on me.”

Frisk pouted and hugged Chara's legs tightly, “I'm not letting you go,” they said.

Chara struggled against Frisk, “Oh, come on, Frisk! Let me go!” They shouted. They even tried forcefully pushing Frisk away by the head. “Let me go, Frisk.”

“No!” Frisk shook their head.

Chara let out a breath, “Stubborn little child, aren't you? Heh.” Chara looked away and let out a sigh. They stared at Frisk, “Just a little while, okay?” They said, crossing their arms.

Frisk smiled and released Chara. Chara walked beside of Frisk and took a seat. “You've sure grown attached to goat mom, huh?” They asked. “We've barely even know her.”

“She shows how a good mother would act like,” Frisk said, looking down at the cellphone. “You know that our mom wouldn't treat us the way she did.”

Chara hummed and looked at the ground. “Hm.”

 

* * *

 

The phone rang. This time, Chara picked it up. They stuck their tongue out at Frisk before answering the call, “Hello? Chara speaking.”

Nobody replied.

“Uh... Hello?”

Chara could hear heavy panting on the other end of the phone. After a while, they could hear barking. Chara lowered the phone and handed it over to Frisk, who took it from Chara, confused. “What's wrong?” They asked.

“The dog,” Chara said.

“Dog?” Frisk tilted their head to one side.

“It stolen the phone,” Chara said.

Frisk placed the phone to their ear and could hear barking noises coming from it. “So it did,” they said.

“Stop, please!” They heard a distant voice. “Come back here with my cellphone!” It must be Toriel.

The call ended, and Frisk stared at the cellphone for a short while. “That was... Uh... Weird?”

“A dog, Frisk,” Chara said. “A dog! Why is that dog even there? Is this... Some sort of monster dog thing? Is the dog even a dog?”

“It... Well... It sounds like a dog to me,” Frisk said. “And Toriel said it's a dog... So, yeah?” They shrugged.

“Fifteen minutes wasted on two calls from Toriel, saying that whatever business she had to attend to was taking longer than it should, and one, from a dog,” Chara said. They stood up and began walking away. “Chara out.”

“Bu–”

Chara ignored Frisk and ran out of the room before Frisk could even act.

“They're going to get into loads of trouble,” Frisk sighed before getting up. They stretched their arms and feet before chasing after Chara.

“I knew you'd come,” Chara laughed.

Frisk rolled their eyes, “Haha, very funny,” they said sarcastically, walking towards Chara.

“Hold up,” Chara raised their arm, preventing Frisk from going any further. “There's a Froggit.”

Frisk looked over Chara's arm, “It's just sitting there.”

“It's probably waiting for a chance to pounce on us when we're not looking,” Chara glared at the Froggit.

The Froggit croaked and began to talk, “Excuse me, human,” it said.

Frisk and Chara jumped in surprise. “It can talk?!” Chara exclaimed.

“I don't know?” Frisk shrugged.

The Froggit's mouth wasn't moving, and it croaked once more. “I have some advice about battling monsters.”

Chara leaned against Frisk, “How is it talking to us when all it does is say ‘ribbit’? How are we understanding all this?” They whispered.

Frisk simply shrugged.

“If you Act a certain way, or Fight until you defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore,” it continued. “If a monster does not want to fight you, please...” It paused. “Use some Mercy, human,” and croaked.

“Just a few ‘ribbit’ here and there equals to a mouthful, it seems,” Chara said. “It's... Uh... Interesting?”

Frisk pointed to a four-pointed star floating above a pile of red leaves, “Hey, look over there!” They exclaimed before running towards it. “It's the same exact star from before,” they said before touching the star.

Chara walked towards Frisk and stood beside them. They stared at the black box with both their names written on it, along with the previous location they've saved and stared at the ‘Save’ button. Chara placed their hand on the button, and the location changed before the whole box faded away. “Now that we have saved our current progress, let's keep moving,” they said.

“Where should we go first?” Frisk asked.

“Let's go check out that side first,” Chara pointed to the room beside of where the Froggit was and ran towards it.

Frisk followed Chara from behind.

The two of them entered a small room with a small platform surrounded by water. In the middle of the platform was a short pillar, just about their height, and on top of the pillar was a bowl of candies. There was a sign that said ‘Please take one’ written below the bowl of candies.

Chara laughed and took a piece of candy, tossing it to Frisk, “Here you go!” They exclaimed.

Frisk looked up and caught the candy in their hands, “Are we even allowed to take them?” They asked.

Chara took three more pieces of candy before the bowl fell to the ground. Most of the candies had fallen into the water, but Chara just shrugged and gave Frisk one more piece of candy, “Here you go, now we're even.”

Frisk frowned and looked at the bowl on the floor, “Look what you've done,” they said.

“Doesn't bother me,” Chara said as they were leaving the room.

Frisk stared at the two pieces of candy in their hand and kept it in their pocket before following Chara to wherever they were heading to.

Chara whistled a tune as they walked on the leaves, enjoying the sound it made. Some leaves had already dried up, though it still looked fresh as ever. They thought it may have came from a different type of plant. Maybe the ones monsters grow, or it could just be magic. Everything in the Underground is all new and strange to Chara, and most likely, Frisk too.

Frisk walked beside of Chara, “So, where are we going?” They asked.

“Wherever the next room is,” Chara answered.

Halfway through, Chara felt a tug on their shoulder. They shook it off at first and thought it was just Frisk being Frisk. But when they looked at their shoulder, they were met with a weird looking bug they'd never seen before in their entire life. And of course, they were forced into a battle. “A Whimsun, huh?” Chara said as they checked the monster's stats. They believed that this was the first time they've ever used the Act button. A smile formed on Chara's face as they read the description.

‘This monster is too sensitive to fight...’

“An easy kill,” Chara chuckled.

Frisk looked at Chara with a frown on their face. Frisk looked over at the Whimsun, it looked scared.

“I'm sorry,” the Whimsun apologized as it attacked. The Whimsun's attack didn't even hit Chara, and it didn't even try to hit them.

Chara stared at the moths flew pass them and looked back at the Whimsun in disappointment. “Even if you are sensitive, I thought you could at least do a little better in attacking me,” they said with a shrug. “But I guess that's fine with me too,” they said as they looked down at the buttons in front of them.

Frisk stood from the sidelines, shaking their head. “Don't do it,” they said.

Chara turned their head to Frisk and smiled at them.

“Don't you dare,” Frisk said.

“Why would I pass up an opportunity like this?” Chara laughed as they smashed the Fight button and attacked the Whimsun with a stick.

The Whimsun stood in place for a few seconds before it turned into a pile of dust.

Chara looked down at the pile of dust and laughed. They looked at the black colored box, showing how many gold and EXP they'd gained. They swiped their hand over the box, causing it to fade. “I'll take what I get,” they said with a shrug.

Frisk eyes went wide and they stared at the dust with an horrified expression. Not a speak of blood was spilled, Frisk was thankful for that, but the expression on the Whimsun's face before it turned into dust was burned into their mind.

Chara tossed the stick in the air before catching it in their hand as it fell. They turned to Frisk, “What are you standing around for? We should get going.”

Frisk turned to Chara and opened their mouth, “You killed it.”

“So I did,” Chara replied.

“Why?” Frisk questioned.

Chara scratched the back of their neck and stared at their stick. “There's no clear answer to your question,” they said. “I just felt like that's the right thing to do, I guess?”

“Right thing?” Frisk furrowed their eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

“How is killing them the right thing?” Frisk raised their voice.

Chara let out a sigh, “I told you that there's no clear answer. I just felt like I should kill it, okay?”

Frisk opened their mouth and glared at Chara. They stayed like that without saying a word for a few seconds before they let out a sigh. “You know lots about video games more than me. So answer me this... Normally, in games, when there are save files, you can load to your most recent save, right?”

“Pft, yeah, obviously. Everybody knows that,” Chara answered.

“That means we could load to our previous save right? To before you killed that poor monster?” Frisk questioned.

“Of course we can,” Chara replied. They paused. “But we don't exactly know how to load to our previous save now, don't we?”

“I'll find out, somehow,” Frisk said.

“You? What about me?” Chara asked.

“We,” Frisk corrected. “We'll find a way to load to our previous save,” Frisk rephrased their sentence.

Chara nodded their head, “That's much better. After all, we're all in this together, aren't we?” They grinned.

Frisk turned away from Chara and began pacing around in circles. They were deep in thoughts, trying to find a way to return to their previous save. Chara didn't seem to care wether or not they manage to load their save and leaned against a wall as they whistled a tune.

Frisk stopped and shook their head at Chara. “Are you even trying to help?” They asked.

Chara stopped whistling and smiled at Frisk, “I'm thinking,” they answered.

“I doubt that,” Frisk said as they rolled their eyes. They let out a sigh and looked around the room as they tried their best to think of a way to load to their previous save. They walked towards the star and tapped on it.

The same black box appeared, only showing a ‘Save’ and a ‘Return’ option. They moved their hand to the Return button and watched the box disappeared. “There's no way to load to our previous save by using the star, so what can we do to load to our save?” They mumbled.

Chara walked over to Frisk with their hands at the back, “This is the Underground. It's filled with things we don't understand and don't normally see on the surface,” they said. They stopped beside of Frisk and stared at the star with a smile on their face. Their eyes slowly shifted to Frisk, “Try imagining a ‘Load’ button. But you really have to want it.”

Frisk looked at Chara weirdly and tilted their head to the side. They aren't sure if what Chara had told them will work or not, but they tried anyway. They closed their eyes and tried imagining a ‘Load’ button.

There was nothing in the darkness except the light emitting from the star they were standing in front of.

“You have to really want it to make it appear,” Chara reminded them.

A faint golden light glowed in their mind. Does that mean it's working? Frisk thought about the Whimsun, and how they wanted to save the poor little monster. The golden light glowed brighter, until they could see the letters ‘Load’.

“Open your eyes,” Chara said.

Frisk opened their eyes, and to their surprise, there was a ‘Load’ button floating in front of them. “It worked?” Frisk looked at the button in disbelief. They turned to Chara, “How do you know this would work?”

Chara shrugged, “I don't. It was just a hunch. I didn't actually thought it would work.”

Frisk turned back at the ‘Load’ button and placed their hand on it gently as the button glows a bright yellow before everything went black.

A few seconds later, the darkness began to fade, and they were standing in front of the star as if nothing ever happened. Chara was beside of Frisk, holding a stick in their hand. “Huh, nothing changed?” Chara seemed disappointed. “Ah, oh well, whatever. We should keep going anyway.”

Frisk rushed towards the place where Chara had encountered the Whimsun, and as expected, a Whimsun appeared.

Chara took their time to walk towards Frisk, “Why the rush?” They asked.

Frisk ignored Chara and let out a sigh of relief. They were back to their previous save.

The Whimsun engaged a battle with Frisk, and it stood in place without doing anything.

Frisk looked down at the buttons set in front of them and pressed on the Act button. They smiled at the Whimsun and could tell that it was afraid of what they may do. “It–” Before Frisk could say anything, the Whimsun bursted into tears and ran away, causing Frisk to win the battle, though they have yet to do anything.

Chara stood behind of Frisk and tapped their shoulder, “You made somebody cry,” they snickered.

“I was just trying to console it,” Frisk said.

“Oh, sure you are,” Chara said, not believing a word Frisk said. “Anyway, since that's out of the way, let's keep going, shall we?” Chara walked pass Frisk and towards the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next room looked as purple as can be, and Chara doesn't even know why they even expected it to be in a different color. The room was empty, and it had nothing but weird boxes in the wall that was too high for them to reach. Not even jumping works.

There wasn't any monster in sight, which means they wouldn't be getting into any Fights with them in this room, which Chara was totally fine with it. After all, the lesser the monsters, the lesser time they'll waste.

“Let's just move along and get to the next room,” Chara said as they walked towards the end of the room. But before they could even get pass the middle, the floor broke and they fell below the room.

“Are you okay?!” Frisk looked down from the broken floor.

Chara groaned and picked themselves up. “What happened?” They asked, looking up at Frisk.

“You've fallen down,” Frisk answered.

Chara grumbled and looked down at their feet. There were red colored leaves scattered everywhere. They wonder why. They looked at the room they were in and found two ladders by the two ends of the room. “So that's what the holes in the walls are for,” they muttered to themselves as the climbed up from the right ladder.

Chara jumped from the hole and landed on the other side from where they came from. They looked at Frisk, “Just fall down,” they said. “There's a ladder down there for you to climb to the other side.”

Frisk nodded their head and did as they were told. They fell down the same exact hole Chara fell into and landed on the red colored leaves. They let out a groaned and picked themselves up. “If I were to fall down anymore holes, I think I'll break my bones before we could even meet with Toriel,” they let out a sigh as they walked over to the ladder and climbed to the top.

Chara waved at Frisk when they saw them in the hole. “Heya!” They exclaimed.

Frisk jumped out of the hole and Chara proceeded to the next room.

After Frisk took one step into the next room, they got a call from Toriel. Chara leaned against the wall and nodded their head at Frisk as they picked up the call. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is Toriel,” Toriel replied. “For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

Chara was now next to Frisk. “Cinnamon, cinnamon, cinnamon!” They chanted.

“Uh...”

“Cinnamon!” Chara shouted.

“Butterscotch!” Frisk exclaimed.

Chara groaned and raised their hands in the air, “Oh, come on!”

“Oh, I see,” Toriel said. “Thank you very much.”

Toriel hung up and Frisk kept the phone back into their pocket.

“Why butterscotch?” Chara asked.

“Because I like butterscotch,” Frisk smiled.

“But I like cinnamon!” Chara said.

“But I like butterscotch.”

Chara grumbled and crossed their arms as they looked at the room properly. It had a sign by the wall, and Chara walked towards it, reading the words out loud. “Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them.” They looked around the room, there were only one rock, a pressure plat only a few feet away from the rock, and a row of spikes blocking the way.

“What should we do?” Frisk questioned. “There are spikes blocking the way.”

“We push the rock,” Chara said as they approached the rock. They placed their two hands on the rock and began to push it. The rock was not as heavy as it seem. It was quite light, actually, and Chara could push it without much effort.

Once the rock was pushed on the pressure plate, the spikes retracted themselves, and Chara could see Frisk clapping their hands. “Woo!” Frisk cheered. “How'd you know that'd work?”

“Read the signs once in a while, and you'll get the hang of it,” Chara replied as the two of them walked across the end of the room, only to be encountered with a Froggit.

The Froggit hopped in front of Chara, engaging a battle with them.

Chara looked back at Frisk, who only gave them a serious look that screams ‘don't you dare kill it’. Chara didn't understand why would Frisk care if they killed them or not. Chara let out a sigh and moved their hand to the Act button.

Frisk let out a sigh of relief as a smile formed on their face.

Chara stared silently at the Froggit for a few seconds. “I will murder you and your family if you don't get out of my sight,” they threatened.

The Froggit looked scared and backed away a bit before attacking Chara with flies.

Chara stared at the flies, “What?” They weren't sure what the flies do, but they had a feeling they have to dodge them, so they did, taking a few hits every now and then. Never in their life they thought that flies would hurt them. Chara hissed at the Froggit as they slowly moved their hand towards the Fight button.

“Chara,” Frisk called out.

Chara grumbled and moved to the Mercy button, only to spare the Froggit.

The Froggit hopped away, leaving a few gold coins on the floor. Chara picked up the gold coins and kept it in their pocket without questioning it.

Frisk smiled and patted Chara on the shoulder, “You did well... Even though you threatened it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chara shrugged as they proceeded to the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter isn't as long as the previous ones. I'm not going to go into detail on why, for I suppose you know the reason why. Life and so on.
> 
> That's all for now.


	6. Chapter 6

“Remember that story mom told us about when we were younger?” Chara asked all of a sudden. “What was it called again?” They their hand on their chin and was deep in thought. “Something wonderland...” They said.

“Alice in Wonderland,” Frisk corrected.

“Yes!” Chara exclaimed as they snapped their fingers. “That one!”

“What about it?” Frisk asked.

“Our situation kinda reminds me of the story. You know, when Alice fell into a rabbit hole in order to chase after the white rabbit, meeting with a bunch of mad, insane people before returning back from where she came as if everything was just a dream?” Chara said.

“Now that I think about it, it kinda does,” Frisk agreed.

Chara walked ahead of Frisk, “Another puzzle,” they said as they came to a halt in front of three rocks. From the looks of it, it looks like another one of the rock puzzle from before. “I'll get that one,” Chara said as they pointed to the left rock, “And you get that one,” they pointed to the middle rock.

“Sure,” Frisk said as they walked to the rock and began pushing it. It was lighter than they'd thought it would be, and were able to get it sit on the pressure plate in no time at all. By the time they were done, Chara was way ahead of them, and was walking towards the last rock.

Chara laid their hands on the rock, and it surprised them at how heavy the rock was compared to the others. “One is not like the others,” they simply thought.

“What are you doing?” Frisk asked, wondering why was Chara taking so long to push a simple rock.

“This rock is heavier than the other ones,” Chara said and pushed the rock with as much strength as they could muster. They huffed and let go of the rock, “It wouldn't budge!”

Frisk rolled their eyes at Chara and decided to take over. “How hard can pushing one rock be?” They asked as they tried pushing the rock with the least amount of strength. They were surprised. “You're right,” they muttered.

Chara crossed their hands and raised an eyebrow at Frisk, “Who said I was lying?”

“WHOA there, pardner!”

“Whoa what?” Chara looked around and their eyes landed on Frisk, “Did you say that?” They asked.

Frisk shook their head, “It's not me.”

“Who else could it be?” Chara asked.

“Down here!”

Frisk listened to the sound of the voice and their eyes was set on the rock they were trying to push. They retreated their hands and ran behind of Chara, “The rock just spoke!”

“HOLY MOLY! A TALKING ROCK!” Chara jumped back, accidentally stepping on Frisk's feet.

“Youch!” Frisk cried.

“Sorry!” Chara apologized.

“Hey! You're disturbing the monsters in the area with your loud voice! Keep it down a little!” The rock said.

“Says the one who's doing the same,” Chara snickered.

Frisk narrowed their eyes at Chara, “Hush.”

“What? It's true!” Chara shrugged with a smirk on their face.

“So, would you kids mind telling me why're trying to push me?” The rock asked.

“Well...” Frisk paused, _“Is the rock a miss or a mister? It's hard to tell.”_

“We kinda need you to move forward. Just a little,” Chara chimed in.

“HMM?”

“That doesn't sound good. It's mad, is it?” Chara turned to Frisk for help, but all Frisk did was shrug.

“So you're _ASKIN'_ me to move over?” The rock asked.

“Uh... Yes?” Chara smiled nervously at the rock.

“Okay,” the rock said. “Just for you...”

Chara let out a sigh of relief, _“So it wasn't mad,”_ they thought.

“Pumpkin,” the rock finished their sentence as it moved forward, but not where Chara wanted it to be.

“Pumpkin?” Chara raised an eyebrow and stuck their tongue out, “Who calls people 'pumpkin' nowadays?”

Frisk giggled.

“Shut it,” Chara hissed. They turned back to the rock, “That's not where I want you to be, is it okay if you... Move over... Just a little bit more?” They asked.

“HMM?”

“Oh, not this again,” Chara groaned. _“If this rock have a face, I bet it's probably looking at us with that 'what do you want' look,”_ Chara thought. They looked down at the rock and couldn't help themselves picturing a face on the rock. They laughed at the thought of it. _“It's creepy yet funny.”_

“Are you laughing at me?” The rock asked.

“No, of course not!” Chara raised their hands in defense. “I just thought of something funny,” they said, which was true.

“Is that so?” The rock sounded doubtful.

“Would I ever lie to you?” It wasn't a question.

“Hopefully not!” The rock said.

Frisk crossed their arms gave Chara a look that says 'you totally do'.

Chara ignored the look Frisk was giving them. “Anyway, mind moving over?” They asked the rock once more.

“You want me to move some more?” The rock asked.

“Yes. Please,” Chara said.

“Okay,” the rock said as it moved out of the dark purple path. “How about this?”

Chara was trying hard to contain their anger and staying calm. _“Are you seriously kidding me,”_ they thought as they tried to hold their smile on their face. _“Is this some sort of joke? Cause it's not even funny.”_

Frisk noticed how close Chara was to snapping and decided to take over. “Uh, excuse me, but that's the wrong direction,” they said calmly.

“HMM? That was the wrong direction?” The rock asked.

 _“Are you stupid or just blind?”_ Chara wanted to so badly say that out loud.

“I think I got it,” the rock said before moving onto the plate.

“Finally!” Chara exclaimed with their arms in the air. “Took it long enough!”

Frisk slapped their hand onto Chara's mouth and laughed nervously at the rock, “Don't mind Chara,” they said. Frisk glared at Chara and dragged them away from the rock. “If it heard you, it could've just moved away from the plate, and we wouldn't be able to get out of this room.”

“Right,” Chara never thought about that. “I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut when I don't have anything nice to say!” They exclaimed. “But no promises.”

“At least try to,” Frisk sighed.

“But hey! Look!” Chara pointed to the exit, “The spikes are gone!”

“Let's not waste anymore time then,” Frisk said.

Chara happily walked towards the exit when the spikes suddenly sprang back up, causing them to scream and fall backwards. “That was close!” Chara stared at the spikes in horror. “I could've died!”

Frisk looked back at the rock, it had moved away from the plate. Frisk hurriedly walked to the rock before Chara's able to process what happened. “Uhm, sorry, but we kinda need you to get back onto that plate,” Frisk said.

“HMM? You wanted me to stay there?” The rock asked.

Frisk nodded their head.

“You're giving me a real workout!” The rock said before moving back onto the plate.

The spikes disappeared once more, and Chara got back onto their feet. They turned their head to the rock and spotted a Frisk standing beside it. “It moved, didn't it?” Chara narrowed their eyes at the rock. “Why I oughtta,” Chara began marching towards the rock, but Frisk walked pass Chara and forcefully dragged them to the exit.

“Come on, let's go,” Frisk let out a sigh as Chara began to struggle in their grasp.

“Let me go!” Chara yelled. “It tried to kill me! I knew it! All monsters are just as evil as that creepy flower!”

“No they aren't,” Frisk said. Frisk spotted another one of those save points and released Chara. “Look, it's those save points thing,” they said as they pointed to the star from a distance.

“Humph,” Chara crossed their arms and glared at Frisk before nodding their head. “So?”

“We could save our progress, just like before,” Frisk said as they began walking towards it.

Chara followed Frisk from behind. Something popped into Chara's mind, and they couldn't help but say it aloud. “Hey, have you wondered what would happen if we die?” They asked with a smile on their face.

“Die?” Frisk frowned. “Why would you ever think of such things?”

“I mean, this is a game, isn't it?” Chara shrugged. “Well, it's reality, but in the form of a game?” Chara gave up trying to explain everything and said, “You get what I mean, don't you?”

“I don't get what you're trying to tell me here...”

“In games, there are save points, and this,” Chara paused and placed their hand on the save point, “Is well, a save point!”

“And...?”

“Does that mean we'll return to where we last saved after we die? Or do we just die?” Chara held a smile on their face.

Frisk was horrified at the thought. Though it would be great to not be able to actually die, but they'll still be able to feel the pain of dying, right? Who in their right mind would want to experience death over and over again?

“I... Don't know what to say,” Frisk stared at Chara worriedly. “But what I can tell, you're acting a little bit strange...”

“Strange?” The smile on Chara's face faded.

“You're much more... How should I put this? Uhm... Violent?” Frisk was unsure of how to describe Chara. They shrugged, “I don't know?”

Chara laughed. “I think the question you should be asking is have I always been this violent? Who's to say I'm not?”

Frisk furrowed their brows. “I'm worried about you.”

“You worry about everything,” Chara waved it off.

“Not exactly, mostly you.”

“Stage one, denial,” Chara said.

“What are you even talking about?” Frisk was confused in what was going on. Their conversation with Chara isn't making any sense.

Chara stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds before moving towards a table with cheese stuck onto it. “Oh cool!” They exclaimed. “Food!” They tried to pull the cheese from the table, but was surprised to see it glued onto the table. They turned their head back at Frisk, “Help me get this cheese.”

“What? No way!” Frisk exclaimed and shook their head.

“Yes way. Come on!” Chara whined.

“Who knows how long have that cheese been there? It could be rotten by now!” Frisk exclaimed. _“This is the Chara I know.”_

“It doesn't look rotten,” Chara muttered as they examined the cheese. “By the way, aren't you going to save?”

“Right. I've forgotten about that,” Frisk said as they placed their hand on the save point, causing a black box to appear in front of them. They placed their hand on the ‘SAVE’ option before the box disappeared. They turned to Chara, who is still struggling to get the cheese from the table and let out a chuckle before frowning. _“Was that really Chara?”_

Chara let out a sigh and crossed their arms as they'd gave up on trying to get the cheese. They tried taking a piece from the cheese, but even that was glued. How does that even work?!

“Come on, let's get going,” Chara said, grumbling to themselves about how greedy the table is to be keeping all the cheese to itself as they walked to the next room.

“Coming,” Frisk replied as they caught up with Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give Chara and Frisk a personality. Chara being the more blunt, crazy, non-logical, observant one, and Frisk being the tactful, kind, gentle and friendly one who is a little worried about Chara in whatever they do.
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar mistakes and whatnot. I know it's painful to read a story filled with grammar errors, but please do feel free to point it out to me, and I'll correct it as soon as I can!


End file.
